Alone
by Emina-ahsayuniCrazy
Summary: Rain is the last of her kind and is used to being alone. Inuyasha and the gang want to be her friends and help her, Sesshoumaru finds Rain interesting...so does Naraku, What is going to happen in Rains life?
1. It Begins

Alone

Chapter 1: It Begins

My name is Rain, I have been alone all my life. I don't know who my parents are, and why they left me…was it because I was weak? We're they not proud of me? I hate the fact that I know nothing of myself, I feel lost and empty. I live all by myself, except my pet panther Ray; I live in what is my parent's mansion.

I found it by asking people who they were, and people told me that they were in control of North Japan, until they died. I didn't tell them who I was, I wasn't sure if these people were my parents, only their names were left with me, a note telling me that they had to leave, they did not tell me why though. Kameko and Raidon Higurashi, their names haunt me, day in, day out. I know that after my mother died, my father left to be with another lady, a human to be exact.

I am a Dog demon, a black "blood-lust" dog demon. Blood-lust, they say that my kind killed just for fun, well I'm 18, alone and haven't eaten in a couple of months, so I doubt I'll be killing now and Ray is also a demon, panther demon. I now know how to speak with him, in his language. Every couple of weeks, we run out, just to stretch our legs. On top of the building where no one will see us, only during the night, during the morning, I conceal my true form to all the humans and I will be going to school soon. I only do it so they think that I'm normal, I bumped into the strangest person, she was a priestess, I could tell, but I could also smell demon on her…why? She was too happy for my comfort, so I left her talking to herself, I never smiled towards anyone in my life, only Ray, he is my only true friend, I help him, and he helps me.

------

My home is on Mount Fuji, very peaceful and very beautiful, there's a view of the city and my backyard is the wild. As I sit on my balcony, I hear the wind pass my ears I could tell it's going to be a nice day. Ray come up to me and says,

"_I hope that you got all you school supplies, wouldn't have to kick you out again"_

I smile and say,

"Don't worry I got everything, I just don't want to bump into Kagome again, she's a real pain in the neck"

"_What if she goes to your school?"_

"Then I'll die"

"_Well I'll know if you don't come home tomorrow"_

I smile, stand up and say,

"I think I should sleep then, I want to meditate before I leave tomorrow"

Ray just nods his head then walks inside,

_"This going to be one hell of a journey"_

I walk inside and go to bed, ready for school tomorrow.

-----

Kagome's P.O.V

On my way catching up to Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, I bumped into a girl just about 3 years older then me. She said her name was Rain, when I asked her if she wanted to hang out with me and my friends she just turned and left, talk about rude, but I still had to catch up to the others so I just started to run. When I finally caught up with them they turned around and then Inuyasha said,

"Hey Kags why did…"

Inuyasha walks up to me, he starts to sniff me, everyone around starts to laugh, I push off Inuyasha and say,

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"You smell like a demon"

"Yeah there are lots around, you know that"

"Well, this kind of demon is rare"

I think back to Kita…she's the rare demon, but what kind, I take a step back from Inuyasha and say,

"What kind of demon?"

"I dunno…"

"What should we do?"

Sango and Miroku walk up to us, Sango declares,

"Well if it's rare then we should help right? I mean it's all alone…"

Without thinking I blurted out,

"Her name is Rain!"

Miroku looked shocked and said,

"You talked to her, the rare demon?"

I looked down at my shoes and said,

"Well I knew she was a demon, it's not like she attacked me or anything, she just stood there and listened, her face showed no emotion…"

Inuyasha whispered,

"Sound like a certain ice cube we know"

"Listen I didn't know she was rare demon, I'm not that strong yet"

Sango put one hand on my shoulder and said,

"We know it's not your fault and the important thing is we find out what kind of demon she is, and then we help her"

I stood there and nodded my head, I just ratted out Kita, I'm sure she could have taken care of herself. My friends and I are going to make it harder for her live; we'll probably just make her frustrated.

We started to walk to Inuyasha's house; I knew who we were going to see, Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are both dog demons, there father is Tashio, head of Tashio Co. The most feared demon known and Sesshoumaru second in line.

We walk up to the door, when it opens for us, it was Tashio. He smiles and let's us in, Tashio grabs my hand and says,

"Here's my son's love"

"Um…hel-hello Mister Tashio sir"

"Come now don't be scared"

"Father we have a question to ask you"

"I'm sorry son, but I'm late for a meeting, I'll see you kid's later"

With that Tashio is in his limo and gone. I look at Inuyasha and shrug, we know who we have to see now, and he probably won't want to see us though.

Once we get to Sesshoumaru's room, we don't even have to knock, we hear,

"Enter if you must…"

We walk in and see Sesshoumaru standing at the window, the sun was going down. Inuyasha steps up to him and says,

"Sesshoumaru, smell Kagome"

I roll my eyes and thinks that, he said it the wrong way. Sesshoumaru turns around and states,

"I do not smell any human"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes,

"I mean the sent…"

Sesshoumaru walks up to me and takes a quick sniff at my neck, takes a couple of steps back then says,

"Well, Well, Well…I wonder why she left you alive, I heard that, that kind of demon is dead, the last 2 died years ago…"

I lift my head and looked at Sesshoumaru,

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, it's impossible for you people to have found this…certain demon…there are no more"

"But I saw her, in flesh!"

"A female…interesting, she's probably hiding, trying to survive. There are certain people out there looking for her kind…"

"What do you mean?"

"Humans…they know of demons and all kinds, but this female you found, WAS considered the most dangerous demon you could find…they say that they killed for fun, in the most gruesome ways."

Everyone stared at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes; Inuyasha stepped forward and said,

"God Kagome…so you could have gotten yourself killed?"

"She didn't do anything, she just stood there, listening to me, she didn't look at me, didn't talk to me, nothing!"

Everyone was quiet, Kita wasn't dangerous…I could tell she is in pain, she is not harmful or cold, she…she's depressed.

I walked back to the door, but before I left I said,

"I'm going to help her, she's the only one of her kind and I'm sure she doesn't have friends…"

No one's P.O.V

Everyone watched Kagome leave, Sesshoumaru was the first to speak,

"She is possibly right…if that demon is so blood thirsty, she would have killed your human wench Inuyasha"

Inuyasha turned around and asked,

"What kind of demon is she anyways?"

"She is known as, The Black blood-lust Dog Demon…most people call them gods, or goddess because they have certain powers that most demons do not have, wonderful, but dangerous powers…"

With what information they had, they were going to help Kagome, the dangerous powers that demon goddess had might kill Kagome. Inuyasha was a few steps in front of his friends thinking,

_"This is going to be interesting…I'm 15 years old and I'm on a search for a dangerous demon, GREAT!"_


	2. Meeting, Groups

Alone

Chapter 2: Meeting, Groups

Rain woke to the sound of her beeping alarm clock, she wasn't tired when she woke up, and she had enough rest. Rain was the type to listen to her instincts and if sometimes her demon instincts would try and disobey her she would just leave the city and her home for a couple of days, at first it was really hard to control her inner beast, but as the years go by it is getting easier. She meditates to keep it under control, when her beast took control she was a whole different person, she'd kill non-stop, she'd flirt non-stop, sometimes she would kill the men she seduced just for the fun, but when she woke the following day she wouldn't remember much, only small glimpses of the past day.

Rain walked to the abandoned house next to hers, it was peaceful and beautiful, and whoever lived here and left was crazy. She walked to a room she had worked hard on fixing, the room had a small waterfall with a koi pond, a few tropical trees and flowers around the room, vines covering the walls and ceiling, last was two sliding door that showed the sunset in the evening and the sunrise on the opposite, she would always come to meditate during the morning and evening. Walking the middle of the room Rain clamed herself, concentrating on the sounds around her, she could hear her inner beast asking to be let out, "promising" that it would not hurt anyone, Rain knew that if scientists found her, she would never see the day light again. For years they have been tracking her down, and almost caught her on several occasions.

Breathing in and out Rain started to feel all the demons and half – demons around her, there were too many to count, she could even sense what kind they were, the class they were and their powers. Rain could sense two powerful high class dog demons, but one more powerful then the other, and more unique, the demon probably didn't know if it's hidden power yet, but it will find it eventually.

Rain slowly opened her eyes and looked at the sunrise, it was beautiful, orange, yellow, red, all mixing together to create the most beautiful picture the world could ever see. Rain took one more breath and stood up using only her legs muscles, it was time to go to school.

Walking toward her home Rain could tell it was going to be a wonderful day, the wind was picking up the clouds where moving to the east and the sun was as bright as it could be. Rain walked to her room, it was black and red, and she had an intense fetish with black, her room, her kitchen and living room, maybe it was her heritage. She walked to her dresser and pulled out black tang-top and black jeans; both showed her curves wonderfully, she had a pair of chucks to complete the look.

Rain grabbed her book bag and walked to front door, on her way Ray stopped her and said,

"_If I hear that you are causing trouble, so help me, you wish you would have never met me"_

Rain rolled her eyes and said,

"Don't worry I won't, and I always wish that I have never met you"

Ray smirked then said,

"_Well your car isn't working…"_

"What!"

"_Don't worry you can take your motorcycle…I'm allowing you to, today!"_

"Yes, I get to ride it!"

"_If you get pulled over I will destroy that thing"_

"Don't worry I got my license"

"_Ok…well get going"_

"Yeah, see you later Ray!"

Ray nodded and walked to the other room. Rain grabbed the keys to her Metallic silver/ Black, Honda CBR600RR motorcycle. Rain stole it from a rich pervert trying to get into her pants, she kicked his ass and left him in a ditch, and then stole his motorcycle, and Ray was furious and told her that if she would do it again, he would actually kill her. Rain stole a sports car, a few more motorcycles, cell phone, mp3 player, laptop, and a seadoo. She hid all of it in the abandons house where she mediates, in the living room.

Rain got on her black helmet and black motorcycle jacket, along with red gloves. Rain drove to school thinking,

_"This is going to be a hell of a year"_

----------

Kagome was on her way to school wearing her school uniform and carrying her book bag, she was practically late, again. She was running into people then muttering "I'm sorry" .Just as she was about to cross the road, a motorcycle almost hit her. Kagome stopped and thought a few seconds after the motorcycle stopped,

_"I'm Dead…I'm going to Hell…I hope heaven, but I know that I'm dead…oh my god, I was so young"_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw Rain holding her helmet under her right arm, and her eyebrow rose, the only thing she said was,

"Umm…are you ok, Kagome right?"

"Uh yeah…I'm sorry!"

"Actually I was the one who almost ran you over, I'm sorry"

Kagome looked around everyone was staring at them, and then she looked back up at Rain. Rain asked,

"Do you want a ride, to wherever you going?"

Inside Rains mind she was yelling at herself,

_"Of all people, why Kagome, and why did I ask her if she needed a ride, now she going to think that I want to be her friend, and then she'll want to come over and…"_

Rain was brought out of her thoughts when Kagome stood up and said sure, Rain gave her and extra helmet, it was red and had the sign of the dragon in the back. Rain turned her head and asked,

"So where are you going?"

"Just to the school a few blocks down"

_"Great, we do go to the same fucking school, god…why me!"_

---------

Rain's P.O.V

I was driving to school pretty fast, I knew we were late, but it wasn't a big deal for me, I had to register anyways, Kagome on the other hand would be clean the school for the rest of her life, cleaning duty. I don't know why this Kagome is so nice, she seems so fake to me, and I don't think that I will ever get comfortable around her. Maybe I think like this because I'm always alone, in any case I hope she doesn't hang around school with me, for that matter I hope I can avoid her.

As we were getting to school, I noticed that it was dead empty in the school yards, and people looking at her and Kagome through the windows, trying to make it look like they were paying attention, Kagome gave me the helmet and said,

"Um…thanks Rain"

"No Problem, seeing as how I was coming here anyways"

"You go to this school too!"

"Yeah"

"Wow, Rain do you want to meet my friends?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because Kagome, there's a lot you don't know about me, I like my solitude, I'm used to being alone, I don't like to interact…It's a waste of time anyways, I'm not going to be here that long"

"What do you mean; you're not going to be here that long?"

"I'll probably just be staying for awhile; I'm most likely going to move"

Kagome looked down, was she sad? Why, because I was going to leave after? I knew she was a kind stupid girl, but I didn't think that she would care that much. Kagome looked back up at me and said,

"I'm sorry"

I rose my eyebrow and asked,

"Sorry for what?"

"You've been alone all your life haven't you?"

"Pretty much, but why are you sorry, I could live with it"

"But, if it was me, I would be crying all the time"

"That's why it's good that you're not me"

"Just let me help…"

"God Kagome, you think you really know me!"

I looked at my motorcycle then back to Kagome and said,

"You think you really want to be my friend and help me, do you know how many friends I've had, none! And I'm happy with that, friends are trivial, you don't need them, they are a waste of time and do you no good! Just do me a favor and never talk to me again! Just leave me alone!"

Kagome looked at me shocked, I know she wanted to help me, but dwelling on the past won't help me, I've been alone all my life and I'm happy.

I took off my jacket and left Kagome there, her eyes and mouth wide open, me on the other hand I felt no guilt, I never regret my actions, never, especially if it involves someone I don't know. I started to walk to main office; there I met the principal, she was the kind of person I liked, she looked like the kind of person you was very blunt, let you know what was on her mind at that very moment, and she was.

I walked into her office and the first thing she said was,

"I hate kids that are not well behaved, are you a drug user?"

"Nope"

"Do you like to skip school?"

"Don't know"

"It's either yes or a no uh…"

"Rain"

"Rain, I need clear answers, I want to know my students"

"Are you really sure that you need all this information to know your students, want if they give you wrong answers, they can easily set themselves up to look like a high-quality person, why not just watch them 24/7, but your already suppose to do that right? I myself am a quiet person, I don't do drugs, I don't drink, I don't party, all of it seems like a waste of time and effort, music…I listen to scream-o, rock, metal and industrial…I like to play sports, god knows that I have to win…it's just me, I have no parents, no family…I have a scrappy house on Mount Fuji and my favorite food is pizza and…"

"Ok…I get it…you know what Rain, you're an ok person…this coming from me, that's a miracle"

She smiled at me, I smirked…I got the principals trust, now for the teachers, what I was trying to accomplish I don't know, maybe it was just a challenge for me, I do a lot of those. The principal stood up, bowed and said,

"Welcome to MY school Rain…and no funny business, here's your timetable, you better hurry if you want to make it to your second class"

"Thank you very much misses…"

"Abi"

"Miss Abi"

I bowed to show my respect and headed for the door, I was about to open it when Kagura said,

"You remind me of someone I used to know; you said you had no parents…did they…"

"Die? Yes"

"When and give me the truth, I know you're a demon"

"About 200 years ago, I suppose…I was sent away when this happened…well first my mom died I guess, then after awhile my dad did"

"Ok, thank you Rain, you may leave"

I nodded my head and left, did she know what I was? Was she going to sell me out, I wasn't sure but I have to be alert and ready.

---------

Kagome's P.O.V

I walked in class and everyone just stared at me, I didn't mind though, what was on my mind was that Rain looked hurt when she said she was happy alone, I knew she wasn't, I didn't care how long it takes me but I'm going to make her smile. I looked up and the teacher said,

"Ms. Higurashi, why are you late?"

"I was…uh…caught in traffic?"

Everyone started to laugh, but the teacher didn't find it funny,

"Ms. Higurashi you have cleaning duty after school today, don't be late"

I bowed to my teacher and want to my seat. I sat beside Inuyasha and Sango, both looked at me like I just got hit by a bus, they were shocked…I don't know why but it didn't matter, Sango whispered,

"Kagome, how come you're practically half an hour late?"

"Like I said, caught in traffic…"

Inuyasha budded in and said,

"There is no traffic in the morning, well at 8am anyways"

Should I tell them? Should I tell that I ran into Rain? I should I mean I know they want to help her too, but she doesn't want help like she said, but I felt guilt, I had a family but she didn't, I looked at Inuyasha then Sango and said,

"Ok…I ran into-"

"Into who, I'll kill him!"

"No Inuyasha, can't you smell her on me?"

Inuyasha eyes went wide; he knew who I ran into,

"How did this happen?"

Sango looked confused and asked,

"How did what happen, what's going on?"

"Kagome ran into Rain…again…"

"What, it's not like I meant to"

"Rain…how did it happen?"

"Well I was running to school, I forgot to check the lights and I ran a red light…"

"Idiot!"

"Yeah I know, I know!"

"So what happened next?"

"Rain stopped just in the nick of time"

"Rain can drive?"

"A motorcycle"

"Wow…that's awes-"

"Yeah, yeah…hurry up Kagome, what else happened?"

"Well…she asked me if I wanted a ride, and I said sure, but when we got to school, I asked her if she wanted to meet you guys, she said no and started to yell about how she liked being alone, when she said she was happy being alone, I could see a different story in her eyes…I really want to help her, not just because she's practically the last one of her kind, but because she sad and alone, very alone"

Sango and Inuyasha had the look of sympathy in their eyes, I knew they wanted to help, but the main question is how? I mean we can't just keep bothering her, she would really get mad, but from the looks of it, we might have to.

----------

Rain's P.O.V

Next was gym, probably going to be my favorite class, I love sports, and I always have to win, that's how I am. I know that this class is going to be with Kagome and her friends, but I told to leave me alone, and it would be in her best interest if she listened. I grabbed my clothes, I had got a school uniform, which I might add, looked kind of reveling a green mini skirt, and a sweater top (A/N: You know Kagome's good 'ol school uniform). I changed out of those clothes and put on my white tang top with one green stripe on each side of my body, I had jogging pants that were black, and they looked like caprees, with of course the green stripe.

I walked to the field where everyone was standing, there were groups, cliques, and you could see the jocks, the preps, the punks, the gothic people, and the "losers", in my point of view the normal people. As I walked to the corner of the groups, alone, I saw Kagome and three of her friends, I'm guessing, watching me go by, I stopped and narrowed my eyes at them, keeping a straight face, they tried it as well but failed. I got to the side and waited for the teacher to come, I noticed that their were groups of people at the bleachers as well watching, most of them guys,

_"Perverts" _

Was all I thought, Finally the teacher came out and walked to me first, her name was Kameko, I knew I wasn't going to like her, she looked like a bitch in and out, when she got to me, all she said was,

"I don't approve of slackers"

I smirked and said,

"And you're telling me this why? Because you assume I am a slacker? Why, is it the way I look? Is it because I'm new or is it because when you were my age you were a slacker yourself and everyone looked down on you for it?"

Kameko glared at me, all the other students on and off the field with wide eyes, I glared right back at her, did she assume I was weak? This bitch wouldn't know a strong person if they body checked her into unconsciousness. Kameko just said in a quiet voice,

"If you talk like that to me again you will be doing push-ups for the rest of your life"

I countered,

"If you assume someone by just looking at them, then I will do push-ups for the rest of my life, either way, you get your wish"

Kameko glared once more then turned to the rest of the students and yelled,

"Ok! Today we will be doing some warm up exercises then we will be playing some soccer! Now get moving!"

Everyone started to run around the track; I just followed, not to far from the rest of the class, but not too close either.

Everyone must have done about 20 runs around the track but I kept going until it was time for the next warm up, I was surprised that the half breed, Inuyasha I believe it was, just stopped when the humans did, was he just trying to fit in? I can understand why, they're probably his only friends in the world, since both demons, and humans that know about demons, looked down on him, what I don't get is why? Why did humans and demons look down on his kind? He was the luckiest being I know, he is mortal, yet he has the power of a demon, emotions but strength to control them, why? Why do they despise his kind? Living creatures are weird this way.

Once we were about to do our push-ups I noticed that the demons on the bleachers were keeping their eyes on me, they must know by now. I got down and started to do my push-ups, I did about 4 sets of 30, thanks the gods for my strength, or should I say my parents, god and goddess, yet no one knew, I found a diary of my mom's from when she was 10 to 687 years old, the book was fairly large, she didn't write in it everyday, just the important events, I only got up to her 258 birthday, when she met my father, I couldn't read on, I hated my father…and I always will.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V

Who was this wench? Was this the girl Inuyasha and his companions were talking about; I could tell that she was very indeed rare, and I could tell she was smart and strong. I watched her run around the track not stopping once, her breathing very steady and her heartbeat raising very slowly, this was nothing for her strength I could tell. Once she started to do push-ups I could see her muscular form, I had to admit she was pleasing to the eye, but I had to be very attentive of her.

Rin my little sister nudged my arm and said,

"Who is that girl Sess?"

"I do not know Rin"

"She is amazing, I'm betting she's a demon right?"

"Correct"

"Well she certainly has Naraku's attention"

I looked at Naraku and his 'gang' of demons, they were indeed watching her, and I could smell the lust from him, disgusting, Naraku that vial insect, if I could I would disembowel his head from his body, but I wouldn't want to get is disgusting smell on me.

I turned towards the gym class again, they were about to start their soccer game, and I could tell this rare demon was going to enjoy this part, knowing she could very well beat these humans, and my half demon, half brother, Inuyasha, I too was going to enjoy Inuyasha's defeat to this wench.

Rain's P.O.V

We were just about to start to play soccer, but of course someone just had to stop me and say a greeting, he had long, thin, wavy, black hair, piercing brownish red eyes and his form WAS pleasing to the eye, he wasn't to muscular and he wasn't to skinny, he was perfect in everyway possible. He was walked straight for me, when he got to me he just smirked and said,

"Wow your pretty strong…and very beautiful in a dark kind of way, your coldness is the reason"

I just smirked and said,

"Why are you saying this to me? Do you want me to join your group? Or are you just trying to get into my pants?"

Uh oh, my demon was attracted to this guy, he was a powerful half demon indeed, and very attractive as well, the stranger replied,

"Actually, both, I hope you would consider it, it would please me if you would, you are very strong, and I love that"

He winked at me, he was about to leave, but I stooped him and asked,

"And should I know the name of this person who wants me to join HE'S group?"

He smirked and said,

"My name is Naraku, and your name would be Rain is it not?"

"Actually it is"

My demon was screaming for out, but I wasn't going to let IT out, not now, I was snapped out of my dazed as Naraku asked,

"But what I can't figure out is why you have the same last name as Kagome Higurashi, why is that?"

Kagome has the same last name? Maybe she is my hated half sister, the offspring of my despised step mother and father; I looked at Naraku and replied,

"That Spider is none of your concern, and it would be in your best interest not to mention it, until I consider your offer"

Naraku smirked at me and said,

"In do time bitch"

I narrowed my eyes and smirked,

"That Naraku I will let go, but if it happens again I will not hesitate to kill you"

"You sound like another certain dog demon I know"

"Is that so? I guess we're all smart in the dog chain"

"Well that is true, except for his HALF brother"

I raised my eyebrow; he got the message and told me who he was talking about, the two brothers,

"There is a "charming" half demon called Inuyasha, he has a very cold brother name Sesshoumaru, they pretty much dislike each other, get them in the same room and there will be an all out war"

I smiled, I even saw Naraku smile, he asked,

"So what are you planning?"

"Well, spider, I usually set up challenges for myself and maybe, I have an idea"

"Hmm…you should really consider joining us; you have the mind like one of us"

I turned toward the class, they were about to start the soccer game, I started to walk towards them, but stopped and said,

"I'll let you know in a couple of days…half demon"

I walked to the class leaving Naraku behind. Was I actually going to join his group? Perhaps, just to settle my demon down, I could tell, that IT wanted to rut with him, and from the smell coming off of him, he did as well.

When I got to the rest of the class they all stared at me, especially Kagome and her group, everyone's mouths and eyes were wide. Great what did I do now? A wolf demon came up to me and said,

"You were just talking to Naraku"

"Really? I would have never guessed!"

I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes, these people were crazy, another wolf demon came up to me, he had a Mohawk and asked,

"You don't know who he is?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes! Yes it does!"

One simple question,

"Why?"

"Because he's in college, popular and he's rich!"

"Oh! Yeah right…I don't care"

The teacher came out and yelled,

"Ok! Today Inuyasha, and…umm…Koga will be picking the teams, you first Inuyasha pick three teammates"

"Kagome, Miroku, and Sango!"

"Now you Koga"

"OK, I choose, Ginta, Hakkaku and the new girl…Rain"

I walked to Koga's side, he winked at me, I smiled,

_"Maybe I should mess with this guy…I think I will, this will be some fun" _


End file.
